


Music to my Ears

by Pineapple125



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Halsey - Freeform, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Music, Reader-Insert, X Ambassadors, awolnation - Freeform, imagine dragons, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple125/pseuds/Pineapple125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #2: The Avengers were out on a mission and you take the opportunity to get some me time. Little did you know Bucky stayed behind, and he hears your taste in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music to my Ears

Music had always been the center of your life. Before you became an Avenger, before you’d joined S.H.I.E.L.D., before you even went to college, music was the center of your creativity. You got into music at an early age, singing in choir and playing in the orchestra, continuing all throughout high school and college, and now a highly regarded member of your local community church choirs and symphonies. Music was really the only way you’d discovered that expressed all of your emotions at once. Art was too timely, photography was frustrating, you couldn’t cook without a recipe, dance was fun with choreography, but you knew of no one who could choreograph, and your ideas didn’t seem to flow at all when you wanted to write.

Around all of the other Avengers you’d rarely talked about your musical career, unless something big came up. A few times you’d gotten a solo in your local symphony, which they all happily obliged to come and see, the same went for Christmas Concerts at the church, when you’d do solos and duets with the other singers. They were always so enthusiastic for your love of classical music.

However, that was only the half of it.

Whenever a mission didn’t go as planned everyone knew people coped differently. Steve and Bucky took up hitting the gym, Clint and Thor usually slept it off, Tony and Bruce would tinker with their toys, Nat and Wanda would talk together and work through their frustrations, and you would plug in your earbuds. Everyone knew not to try and talk to you when your music was playing, but surprisingly no one ever asked you what you were listening to. You thought they’d all assumed your listened to classical music all the time, which was simply not the case.

It’s not that your music was offensive or anything, it was just different. Everyone was always surprised when they heard what you listened to in your free time, possibly because it just wasn’t you. Your music didn’t match your personality at all, which was fine. Highlights of your favorite playlist included Imagine Dragons, AWOLNATION, Bastille, Twenty-One Pilots, Halsey, Melanie Martinez, X Ambassadors, and a handful of other alternative artists. Your playlist was bomb, that’s for sure.

Every opportunity you had to blast your music throughout the tower when you were alone was taken. Your ears got tired of having earbuds in very quickly, and deserved a much needed break. Like today for instance. Everyone was on a mission, nothing serious, just a lot of land to cover. Normally you’d be with them, except for the fact that the last mission left you less than alright. You grimace remembering the concussion you got as the enemy slammed you against the only brick wall in sight. Lucky for you, Bucky had been watching your back the whole time, so as soon as he saw you go down he ran over and pummeled the enemy to the ground, quite heroically. You smile as you remember how concerned he was about you, gosh darn he was to cute for his own good.

So here you were baking cookies and cakes in the Avengers kitchen, a few for the general group, a few special cookies for Bucky. You never properly thanked him for helping you on the last mission, and he does have quite the sweet tooth. With all of the Avengers gone it was the perfect opportunity to jam out to your tunes.

As you preheated the oven, a favorite of yours came over Pandora™, Jailbreak by AWOLNATION, and you started to dance and slide around to the beat. As you sang the words you felt yourself relax into the familiar tune. “Say I been workin’ on a jailbreak, got no time for a fast pace, any moment they’ll replace me, should’ve tried to get to know you.” As the chorus came up you prepared your “belting” voice, “NOW I’M LIVING IN A DREAM” you shouted throughout the tower. 

Suddenly a banging noise was heard at the top of the stairs. Running out to see what happened, you found yourself face to chest, bare chest might you add, with none other that James Buchanan Barnes. He had a panic stricken look across his face that mixed perfectly with your confused expression. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a crush on him, I mean how could you not. He was a hot mess, just like you, whenever you were together, you brought out the best in each other, and when circumstances were a bit more serious, you comforted each other, you guys were best friends. 

“What’s wrong? I thought everyone was out on a mission today.” you asked him, trying not to stare at his abs which were so nicely on display. 

“I stayed behind to stay with you for the day. What is that noise? I heard you screaming and thought you were being attacked.” he asked a little out of breath, but smirking when he noticed how flustered you were getting regarding his attire. Truth is he had been sleeping when he heard the music start and he debated putting a shirt on to go investigate, but he loved it when your cheeks got red and your eyes darted back and forth looking for something else to look at.

“That’s my music Buck, I don’t always listen to classical music, actually I never listen to classical music, I never play it around anyone else because a lot of people judge your personality on the music you listen to, and I guess that would make me pretty disturbing.” you explained.

The two of you sat and listened to a few more songs, some less intense than the previous one, and you decided to go start making your brownies. Just as your turned to leave, Bucky grabbed your hand.

“You know after listening to a few songs and hearing the lyrics, it’s not bad. I wouldn’t mind listening to more.” he smiled down at you. Gosh you wanted to see him smile like that forever.

“Well, a certain someone saved my ass a few days ago, and I just so happen to have some brownie mix that I was planning on baking up, would you care to be my taste tester?” you asked him.

“I’d love to.” he stepped closer and gently placed his lips on yours, leaving you a little shocked at first, but eagerly retuning the kiss in no time. You reached up and roped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss but still had his forehead resting against yours staring into your eyes. “You know I love you right?” he said.

It was so out of character, but you didn’t even care, the man of your dreams just kissed you and then said he loved you, you weren’t going to question it. “I love you too.” you replied.

“Maybe after we bake these brownies I hear of, you’ll let me take you out to dinner?” he asked you hopefully.

“That sounds perfect.” you smiled up at him as you pulled him in for another sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Second Drabble! Leave me comments of any prompts you have, I can't think of them all!


End file.
